Together
by jedi.princess.superhero
Summary: "His father was gone. Kanan was here now though, and they were together." A simple moment shared between Kanan and Ezra. Just your usual Master and Padawan bonding!


**Okay so this is super old and I wrote it at the beginning of Season Two before everything crazy happened. It's supposed to be set early Season 1 and I just thought I would hate becuase I think it's simple and sweet. Enjoy!**

 **As always I don't own Rebels or it's characters!**

* * *

Kanan had wanted to be alone.

It had been a long day. And Ezra had really tested his patience during their Jedi training.

Let's just say Kanan hadn't passed the test.

Ezra had stormed off. Kanan felt like it was his fault. Which led to him declining Hera's offer of company and secluding himself outside the ship.

He was currently laying down propped up on his elbows, looking up at the sparkling night sky. He had tried to mediate for a while, but after many failed attempts he decided to just enjoy Lothal before they left for a mission tomorrow.

He had gotten lost in his thoughts and had not even realized he had closed his eyes until something brushed against his mind. Well, someone.

Kanan opened his eyes and was met with brilliant blue orbs blinking down at him.

"Kanan! Um, can I?" Ezra gestured to the ground next to Kanan.

Kanan withheld a sigh. He had wanted to be alone. But the boy above him, looked and sounded in desperate need of assurance.

"Sit," Kanan ordered gently.

Ezra nodded and sank down on the Lothal grass next to his Master.

Ezra was tense. Not only his posture, but his force signature as well.

So Kanan leaned back again to enjoy the skyline and allowed himself to relax. Ezra learned best by example after all.

Kanan was happy to feel the young boy's tension slowly, but surely, begin to ease. That partially might have been due to Kanan sending assuring feelings through their newly formed bond. It was a long while before Kanan finally spoke.

"It's nice isn't it? On Courascant you could never really see the stars. The skyline always blocked them,"

Woah. Where did that come from?Kanan had never talked about his past with Ezra. Ever. So why now did such a harmless memory come out? And why did it feel so...nice to say?

"When I was younger, I would try to sneak out at night to stare at the stars. My dad caught me the second time I tried," Ezra paused and Kanan could tell he was smiling at the memory. "But he wasn't mad at me for sneaking out, he was just mad I didn't take him with me. So the next night we snuck out together and stayed out all night until the sun rose."

Kanan turned his head to look at Ezra. He didn't know what to say to that.

"I'm sorry Ezra,"

"It's not your fault," Ezra suddenly felt very uncomfortable and turned his face away from Kanan.

"I meant about training today." Kanan said, now sitting up fully.

"Oh. Well that wasn't your fault either," Ezra said sheepishly, but stayed laying down.

"It wasn't entirely your fault, Ezra," Kanan put his hands on his knees and braced himself. Lecturing Ezra was always an experience that left him feeling older than he did before. "We have to stop losing patience with each other." He said after a moment.

"I know. And I'm sorry. I just-I've never had a teacher before," Ezra admitted.

"I've never been a teacher before," Kanan countered.

"But I want to learn! I really want to learn!" Ezra said with desperation in his voice and looked at Kanan with pleading eyes.

"I know you do," That was one of the reasons Kanan had told himself he would never give up on Ezra. Because Ezra truly wanted to learn. And that was evident with how hard he worked. Kanan always reminded himself that no matter how thin his patience grew with Ezra, he had to remember the days where it clicked with Ezra. Where he would look at Kanan with that astonished smile and Kanan felt so proud and accomplished. He wanted Ezra to succeed just as much as Ezra wanted himself to.

"It's just hard for you to submit to authority." Kanan pointed out.

Ezra was about to open his mouth to make a haughty remark, but then realized that in doing so, he would practically be proving Kanan's point. And if Ezra could ever withstand from giving Kanan the satisfaction of being right, he would do it.

"But, I have a hard time being authoritative and supportive at the same time."

Kanan clung to that word. Supportive. His master was the most supportive person in his life. And Ezra hadn't had anyone to support him in years.

"I-I can try biting my tongue more often," Ezra offered. "Wait! I-I mean I will bite my tongue more often. Do or do not. There is no try."

Ezra smiled up at Kanan, obviously please with his correction. A hopeful and childlike expression was lingering on his face.

Supportive. Kanan's master was always supportive.

"Ah. So it is possible to get through your thick skull!" Kanan teased knocking his fist on Ezra's head playfully.

Ezra swatted Kanan's hand away. "Hey!" Ezra cried with a smile.

"You should go inside and rest, Ezra. Tomorrow we'll go again. We'll start with meditation-"

There was a loud groan, which made Kanan smile fondly.

"Then lightsaber forms."

The groaning stopped quickly.

"And then more meditation."

Ezra groaned louder and flopped back on the ground. Kanan rolled his eyes affectionately.

"It's just so boring Kanan! I don't know how you do it," Ezra whined as the older man stood up.

"It's not necessarily how I do it. It's why I do it," Kanan admitted.

Ezra's curiosity won him over. "Why do you do it?"

"To enjoy the quiet. It doesn't normally last long with you around," Kanan teased offering Ezra a hand. Ignoring Ezra's jokingly offended look, he reached out his hand further. "You coming?"

"Think Hera would mind if I stayed out here a little longer?" Ezra asked his eyes drifting to the stars again.

Those vibrant blue eyes got a faraway look in them. A look Kanan recognized all too easily. It was a look of longing. A look of longing for a time forgotten, and a look of realizing that a memory was slowly beginning to fade.

"I don't think so," Kanan said brining his hand back. "Would you mind if I kept your company for a little while longer?"

Ezra hesitated. And Kanan could understand why. So many times, he wanted to be alone when experiencing his past. Sometimes when he was teaching Ezra he would get flashes back to his own training and would want nothing more than to lock himself in his cabin and try to relive the once happy moments.

But in was never good to go through your past scars alone. That's why Kanan had offered to stay.

"I don't mind," Ezra finally said. Kanan nodded and sat back down next to his Padawan.

Sure, sometimes he and Ezra had disagreements. Sometimes Kanan felt like strangling the kid when all he did was talk back, but sometimes Kanan felt like it was all his fault Ezra wasn't getting things.

Sometimes, Kanan wished he was fifteen again like Ezra. And that his Master was teaching him instead of him teaching Ezra.

Sometimes Ezra wanted to lie on the ground with his father and watch the stars until the sun rose.

But his father was gone.

Kanan was here now, though.

And no matter what the two of them went though, they would always go through it together. They would always learn together.

And that morning, they watched the sun rise. Together.


End file.
